Checkmate
by Skovko
Summary: The battle between The Shield and The Hardy's has been going on for so long. Now they've finally come head to head. Jeff gets the upper hand on Dean while Nadia mirrors the move on Matt. They need to find a solution, and when Jeff gives her an offer that can save Dean's life, she takes it. (Cameos by Finn, Dana, Seth, Roman, Rowan, Bray, Trish and Zelina.)
1. The ultimate sacrifice

They always knew it would come to this eventually. The war had been going on for what seemed like forever between the two gangs, so inevitably they had to end in one big blow up with everyone going head to head from either side. The Shield vs The Hardy's. Men and women on both sides fighting.

Nothing new in the fighting. When they ran into each other, they would fight. A few people here and there. But it was the first time both gangs had all their members in a fight. Dean had just taken down Finn. He looked around to find Nadia. He had to make sure she was still alive. Someone kicked the back of his knees and he fell down. He was about to get up when he felt a gun press into the back of his head.

"Don't!" Jeff warned.  
"Fuck!" Dean muttered.  
"Let him go!" Nadia demanded.

Dean looked over at his ash blonde girlfriend. Her pale blue eyes were focused on Jeff. She had Jeff's brother Matt in front of her with her gun pointing into the back of his head.

"You've lost your mind if you think Jeff is gonna let him go for me," Matt laughed. "We've always agreed to sacrifice our lives for a greater good if the time came."  
"Shut up!" She snarled.  
"Checkmate," Jeff stared at her. "Up to you if you're gonna let me take your king."  
"I'm gonna take yours too!" She threatened.  
"Go ahead," Jeff laughed. "Shoot him! Fucking shoot him! And Dean dies too!"

She looked at Dean, and he could see what she was thinking.

"I'm not worth it, magpie," he said.

Her eyes moved back to Jeff. She had to block out Dean's voice in order to figure out what to do. No way was she gonna let Dean end his life right here, right now.

"What do you suggest?" She asked.  
"Be mine," Jeff answered.  
"Huh?" She asked.  
"Come with me, and I'll let him live," he answered.  
"No!" Dean shouted. "Don't you fucking do it! I'm not worth it!"  
"What will I have to do?" She asked.  
"You already know," Jeff chuckled. "Be mine in every sense of the word."  
"Nadia!" Dean shouted.  
"On one condition," she still looked at Jeff. "You let me say goodbye to him first."  
"Deal," Jeff said.

She moved the gun away from Matt's head, turned it around in her hand, and held the handle down in front of him. He grabbed it and jumped to his feet. Jeff kept his gun at Dean's head while she walked over. She dropped down on her knees in front of Dean, her hands touching his cheeks to feel his tears and skin for the last time.

"Don't fucking do this," he begged.  
"I have to," she said.

She leaned in and kissed him. A soft, closed mouth kiss. She brought her arms around his neck to hug him. Her mouth was by his ear, and her breath sent shivers down his spine. She had just done the ultimate sacrifice for him, and he had no way of stopping her. If he tried anything, he would eat a bullet, and they would still take her.

"You can't find me if you're dead," she whispered. "And I know you'll find me."  
"Okay, time's up, princess," Jeff said.  
"No, wait!" Dean begged.

Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Dean.

"I love you, baby," she kept her eyes on Dean.  
"I love you too," he cried.  
"Guess you'll live to see another day," Jeff taunted. "But I can't allow you to follow us."

He hit Dean hard with the handle of his gun. Dean went down unconscious, and Jeff rushed to Matt and Nadia. Both men pointed their guns at her as they slowly made their way out of the battle scene. Every member of The Shield gang still left standing watched them closely.

"If anyone follows us, she's dead," Jeff said. "And I will fuck her corpse, slice her open, and hang her on a pole somewhere."  
"Take care of your boy," Matt nodded at Dean.

She was rushed into a car. Other cars followed. The entire Hardy gang was leaving. She watched as they passed their usual house. Of course they weren't taken her there. The Shield would be there within 24 hours to look for her. They were taking her somewhere unknown. It wasn't gonna stop Dean. Far from. He was a fucking bloodhound, and he never lost the scent of his target. He was gonna find her. Only question was how long it was gonna take.

They drove for hours until they finally ended at a house inside a forest. He dragged her inside. She tried noticing everything they passed, but he was too fast. He dragged her up the stairs, all the way up to the second floor and into a bedroom.

"Our bedroom. And don't even bother jumping out of the window. If you jump, you die. Or at least hurt yourself enough to not continue forward. And I'll fuck you with broken bones no matter how much pain you might be in, so better make yourself comfortable, princess," he said.  
"Don't call me that!" She hissed.

He backhanded her, the snake ring on his finger cutting into her, and she tumbled down on the floor. She tasted blood in her mouth and felt pain in her split lip. He grabbed her by the jaw in an iron grip.

"I will call you whatever I please, _princess_, and you better fucking smile and say thank you. You made a deal with me, and you're mine to use as I see fit. You got that?" He barked.

She numbed herself inside. He was not gonna get the best of her. She was gonna do everything he asked of her, but he was never gonna get any emotions out of her. No smiles and no tears. He hadn't earned either. She was gonna be there in body but not in spirit and mind.

"Yes," she said.  
"Good girl," he mocked.

He helped her back up on her feet, and walked her over to a door to show her the combined bathroom.

"You got everything you need in these two rooms. As you can see there's a spacious tub for you to use. Don't say I don't spoil you, princess. The rest of the house is off limit unless one of us take you with us. I'll make sure to lock the bedroom door whenever I can't be in here with you. If you need anything, books or whatever hobby you might have, feel free to ask, and I'll do whatever I can to meet your needs," he said.

He pulled her close, and studied her split lip that he had just caused. He ran a finger over it to gather the blood, and then sucked his finger into his mouth while twisting a little smile at her.

"My first taste of you," he said. "And not nearly enough."

He leaned in and kissed her. Her mouth and tongue followed his movements, but her mind was far away with Dean. She had to stay strong and alive for him.

"Mmm, princess," he hummed joyfully. "I've been dreaming about this moment for a long time. I always knew he wasn't good enough for you. You belong with a real man like me, and I'm gonna prove to you that I'm worth it. I will make you love me. Now let's get you out of these dirty clothes. I'm dying to have you."


	2. One week in

**ONE WEEK IN**

"Keep going," Jeff panted. "I'm so close."

He had a handful of her hair, yanking her head back and forward, fucking her mouth as hard as he could. Not once had she tried to use teeth in her first week with him. Not once had she complained or even tried to say no to him. It seemed to him like she wanted this more than he thought. Maybe she had secretly hoped for a chance with him one day, just like he had with her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He gritted his teeth. "God, yes!"

He came in her mouth, holding her head in place until all his cum was inside that warm and delicious mouth. He let go and fell backwards on the bed with a happy sigh. She got up and moved to the bathroom. He heard the door close and the shower start.

Inside the bathroom she spat out his cum in the sink. She rinsed her mouth with water, trying to get the nasty taste out. She brushed her teeth, and then finally stepped into the shower. She kept her back against the room. Sometimes he would come out and watch her shower, and she didn't like looking at him when it happened.

"Jeff?" Matt stuck his head inside the room. "Butt naked in bed. I'm starting to get jealous at how much you're getting."  
"Get your own girl because I'm not sharing," Jeff grinned.  
"Bummer. She's smoking," Matt said. "Anyway, just wanna let you know that Dana is giving it a go at cooking breakfast, so it would mean a lot to her if we all came down to eat."  
"We'll be right there," Jeff said.

He walked out in the bathroom and looked at her back. She had two magpies tattooed, one on each shoulder blade, both birds facing outwards as if they were ready to fly. He had always wondered why Dean called her magpie. The tattoos were a daily reminder that Dean had been there first, that Dean had had her countless times, that she had loved Dean.

He moved into the shower, wrapped an arm around her waist, and yanked her back first up against his chest. She was his now. Not Dean's. She was never gonna be Dean's again. He was gonna do whatever it would take to erase every memory of her life with Dean.

"Princess," he licked her earlobe. "We're gonna have to do something about that tattoo."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I don't like it. I want my name in big, bold letters on your back. Everyone will know who you belong to. And I'm gonna work on something to cover up those ugly birds," he said.  
"They're magpies," she said.  
"I know that!" He yelled.

He pressed her head up against the tiles, anger oozing through him.

"Don't you ever fucking dare say that word again!" He growled. "It's banned in this house! Am I making myself clear?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"Good girl," he let go of her head. "Now get dressed. Dana's making breakfast."

She got out of the shower, dried herself, and got dressed. Not once did she look at him while doing so. She refused to fear the man. That would make everything so much worse. Numbing herself was the way forward. Shutting down everything inside her to get through the days. A shadow of her own self.

Back at The Shield's base things were still looking dark. Dean hadn't given up. He would never give up. Not until he found her again, dead or alive. But nothing was easy and he felt like he was losing his mind. He was pacing up and down the living room floor, trying to figure out where to look next.

"Relax," Seth said.  
"Don't tell me to fucking relax!" Dean snarled. "It's been a week, Seth! A week! How many times do you think he's put his hands on her body by now, huh? Because I tell you, I have that image in my head nonstop."  
"We've let out word to everyone we trust in town that they have her. We're gonna find her," Roman said.  
"What if we don't?" Dean asked.

For the first time since the battle a week earlier, he looked scared. His eyes got wet and he blinked rapidly to try and hold back the tears. It didn't work. They slowly fell down his cheeks. Roman pulled him in for one of his famous bear hugs, and Dean cried down on his friend's shoulder.

"What we don't find her, Roman? She's out there expecting me to find her, but what if I can't find her?" He cried.  
"We'll find her," Roman promised.


	3. Two weeks in

**TWO WEEKS IN**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jeff panted. "God, yes!"

Always the same words just when he came. He was on top of her, emptying himself inside her. Her head was turned to the side, watching the childish Disney poster hanging on his wall with a bunch of Mickey Mouses tangled together. She was always counting the ears when she looked at that poster.

"I wonder how long it'll take to get you pregnant. Maybe you already are," he said.

She turned her head to look at him. So that was his great plan. Get her pregnant. And then what? That plan was doomed to fail.

"Jeff?" Matt stuck his head inside. "And you got your dick inside her. I really gotta learn to knock."  
"Yeah, you do," Jeff chuckled. "But we're done."

He rolled off her, not even shielding her from his brother. She got up as if it was perfectly normal and walked towards the bathroom.

"Just wanted to hear if you were up for a talk and a drink?" Matt asked.  
"Sure," Jeff answered. "Quick shower, princess. I want you down there with me."

Ten minutes later they sat in the living room. She sat on the couch with a glass of brandy in her hand. She watched the different people in the room. Everyone had a drink in their hand, and the talk flowed naturally.

"So anyway, we're trying for a baby," Jeff said.  
"That was fast," Erick said.  
"Not like I remembered to use a condom when she arrived anyway. And she's mine. The whole world will soon know that," Jeff said. "Aren't you excited, princess?"  
"No," she answered.  
"Nadia!" Dana hissed. "Fucking behave!"  
"And become a sex doll like you? We all know you let Matt, Erick and Bray fuck you. You're so fucking desperate to be loved, but they don't love you. They never will," Nadia said.

She had forgotten how hard Jeff hit but she was quickly reminded when he punched her. Her drink spilled as she fell back against the arm rest. She knew she had fucked up. She had played his game for two weeks now, but for some reason the brandy loosened her tongue and brought back a small glimpse of who she was. Jeff grabbed her throat and pushed her painfully against the arm rest, leaning over her in a threatening manner.

"Why won't you just fucking love me?" He snarled. "I've done everything for you! Once I finally knock you up, I can force you to marry me."  
"I'll marry you two," Bray grinned. "You know I can."  
"Oh, I know, and you sure will," Jeff kept staring at her. "If you want your child to be safe, you better fucking marry me."

She spat in his face. He sat back astonished. He had never thought she dared do something like that.

"There won't be a child, asshole!" She hissed. "I got a fucking IUD."  
"I got that too. It's very effective," Dana said.  
"Is it now?" Jeff growled.

He pushed Nadia down on the floor and followed right behind. His fists kept raining down, leaving a trail of bruises and blood all over her face and upper body. No one interfered. He didn't stop until he started feeling tired. He kept straddling her but he looked at Dana.

"Does your doctor make house calls?" He asked.  
"Trish Stratus? Yes," she answered.  
"Careful, brother," Matt said. "You don't know if you contact the wrong doctor."

Once again Jeff grabbed Nadia's throat.

"Who's your doctor?" He asked.  
"Why do you wanna know?" She asked.  
"I asked, who is your doctor?" He asked.  
"Same as Dana. We once met in the waiting room but she didn't know who I was back then," she answered.

It was a lie but she hoped it would do the trick. There were only very few doctors in this fucked up town so the chance they contacted the right one was big.

"Good girl," he tapped her cheek. "Dana, start calling doctors. Find someone who'll make a house call to take out an IUD."  
"On it," Dana said.

She took out her phone and googled for a list of doctors. She started with the first name on top and called the number.

"Doctor Zelina Vega?" She asked. "My name is Dana, and I was wondering if you do house calls to take out an IUD? You do? Great! It's not me. A friend of mine has been in an accident so she can't leave her house. The IUD is causing her painful cramps on top of everything else so she needs it out. Sure, my address?"

She looked at Jeff and he nodded in return. She gave the doctor the address for the house and then hung up.

"Tomorrow morning at 10," she said.  
"Fantastic," Jeff smirked. "Thank you, Dana. And you, princess, you are about to become mine for good."

At The Shield base they hadn't gotten any closer over the last week. A few people had called with tips of seeing someone from the Hardy gang, but they were always gone once any Shield member arrived on the scene. Dean's phone started ringing and he looked at the caller ID puzzled.

"Who is it?" Seth asked.  
"Nadia's doctor," Dean asked. "This can't be good news, can it?"  
"I stopped by her office when we spread the word on Nadia. I figured we could trust her. Nadia did," Roman said.  
"Fucking answer! Now! Or I will!" Seth shouted.

Dean pushed the green button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"Dean, it's Zelina Vega. I don't know if you remember me," she said.  
"You're Nadia's doctor," he said.  
"Great, you do," she said. "Dana just called me. You know her, right?"  
"Annoying blonde with her legs spread open for anyone who'll give her a bit of attention," he said.  
"That's the one," she laughed. "Anyway, she has a so called friend wanting her IUD taken out tomorrow. Wouldn't give me a name or anything. Just an address."

Dean's heart pounded loudly. He clenched his fist, and his upper lip went up in a sneer. His tone dropped dangerously low into a threatening growl that by no means was meant for her.

"What's the address?"


	4. Rescue mission

A few minutes before 10 AM, a white van drove up to the house. Men were outside with guns pointing directly at the petite woman inside. She almost seemed too small to drive such a thing. She swallowed hard at all the guns.

"We got your back, Zelina," Roman's voice came through her ear piece.  
"I'm scared," she whispered.  
"We hear and see you," Seth said. "Get through this and I'll take you out on a date afterwards."  
"What makes you think I'll say yes?" She asked.  
"Because once you're done here, you'll be dying to get drunk," he chuckled.  
"True," she said. "Better fucking take me somewhere expensive for this. I'm a doctor. Not a fucking undercover agent."

She put on a brave smile and stepped out of the van. The men looked at her and waved her over.

"Hi boys, I'm looking for Dana," she said.  
"Inside," Bray said.

She followed inside. In the back of the van Dean, Roman and Seth sat, following everything on a computer screen that Zelina's buttonhole camera picked up.

"Here she is," Bray said.  
"About time," Jeff said. "Upstairs on the second floor. Follow me."

She followed him up the stairs. He unlocked a door and escorted her inside. On the bed she found her patient Nadia beaten up.

"Thank you," Zelina looked at Jeff. "Please, close the door after you."  
"I'm staying," he said.  
"Then I'm not taking the IUD out," she said. "This is a personal matter, and I've never experienced any patient before being comfortable having it done with anyone else in the room. And by looking at the state she's in, I can also tell you it'll be a painful experience. She needs the room."  
"Quick body search first," he said.  
"Fine," she spread her arms. "Search me."

He quickly searched her and found nothing. She opened her bag and pointed at all her gear.

"You wanna go through my stuff too? Just be careful not to mess it up. And you need gloves. It needs to stay sterile," she said.  
"Just hurry," he said.

He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. She listened for a few seconds, hearing his footsteps walk down the stairs. She pulled out her ear piece and gave it to Nadia. Looking a bit confused, Nadia accepted it and put it in her ear.

"Nadia?" Dean asked.  
"Dean?" She let out a sob. "Oh my god, you're here."  
"Roman and Seth are with me," he said.  
"Just the three of you. It's a suicide mission," she said.  
"I can't die when I'm about to rescue you," he chuckled. "Are you ready to fly, magpie?"

She looked at Zelina who pulled out a gun from her bag and handed it to Nadia.

"I was born ready, baby," Nadia said.  
"I'll see you soon," he said.

She heard the sound of a van door slide open, and then shooting began. Zelina helped Nadia up from the bed. Nadia gritted her teeth and bit back the pain. She had to fight. She could hurt later.

"Stay behind me and out of the line of fire," she said.  
"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on getting involved," Zelina said.

Nadia opened the door and started moving down the stairs. People were shouting, guns were being fired, fights were going on. When she reached the last steps of stairs, she saw Jeff's back. He kicked Dean in the back of his knees, and Dean went down. It was like a rerun from two weeks ago when Jeff placed his gun in the back of Dean's head.

"Here we are again, Dean," Jeff chuckled. "Only this time you won't live another day."

He froze when he felt a gun press into the back of his own head.

"Checkmate!" Nadia growled.  
"Princess?" He asked.  
"I told you not to fucking call me that!" She yelled. "Not so funny when the gun is aiming at your head and not Matt's. Oh, and he's over there already dead. Looks like you got nothing left to bargain with."  
"Come on, we can make a deal again," he said.  
"I'll give you the same deal you gave me. I'll leave with him, and I'll let you live," she said.  
"Sure, anything you want," he said.  
"Your gun," she said.

He dropped his gun down in Dean's lap. Dean got up and turned around with a grin on his face.

"Magpie?" He asked. "Are you gonna honor that deal?"  
"No, this time I'm taking the king," she said.

She fired the gun, and Jeff dropped to the ground. Dean jumped to her, wrapped his arms around her, and started carrying her out towards the van. Zelina ran around them, jumped in, and started the van. Seth and Roman followed behind, nodding gratifyingly at all the dead bodies they left behind. They all got into the van and Zelina started driving.

"Dean!" Nadia clung on to him.

The tears she had kept inside for two weeks finally came out. She kept crying, holding on to him as tightly as she could. He sat with her in his lap, rocking her slowly, holding her and caressing her.

"I'm here, magpie," he comforted her.  
"Don't ever leave me!" She cried.  
"No, never," he promised. "You're mine. Always and forever."

He looked over at his two friends that nodded in return. They were going home. Everything would be alright. It would take time but they would get back to where they once were.

"So when we get home, I'm gonna run a bath for you," he said.  
"Join me," she said.  
"Of course. I'll join you in the tub, and I'll take care of anything you need. Gonna tuck you in our bed and hold you all day," he said.  
"I'd like that," she said.  
"I know you will. I know you, magpie. And I love you so much," he kissed her forehead. "Please, tell me everything. I need to know."  
"I will. When we're in bed later," she said. "I love you too, baby."


End file.
